Cramped
by Harriet Potter
Summary: Harry gets a cramp from playing Quidditch, but when it won't go away, it may be that he needs to see Hermione, not Madame Pomfrey, to make it feel better! H/H Fluff!


"Cramped"

By: Harriet Potter

  
  


"Uh oh."

Harry Potter looked down at his lower leg, mouth open. He had just kicked his leg out in order to avoid a stray bludger, when this strange pain in his leg hit. Considering the fact that he was fifty feet up in the air, there was little he could do.

"Fred!" he called as loud as he could, hoping that Fred Weasley would hear him and get everyone to stop playing until he reached the ground. _Damn_, he thought, _what is my leg doing? _

Harry's leg was really beginning to get to him. It felt as though he couldn't get it to stop flexing. 

He grunted to himself. He knew that he had to get down to the ground, but he didn't want to fly straight through the middle of his team's practice. 

"Oh, screw it," he said to himself. With that, he took off towards the ground.

He nearly knocked Alicia Spinnet off her broom as he dove closer and closer to the ground. Angelina Johnson screamed; she thought that Harry was crashing.

"Sorry!" he yelled as he descended to the ground. He hadn't wanted to distract the team, but he had obviously done so.

Harry landed safely on the ground and set his broom down. He plopped onto the grass in order to examine his leg, but was interrupted by the sound of his teammates gathering around him to see what was wrong.

"Harry, are you alright?" Katie Bell asked as she rushed to Harry's side. He suddenly felt a twinge of embarrassment overcome him. He felt stupid drawing the whole team to his side when his leg was just hurting a little.

"Let me look at it," said Alicia Spinnet, who was usually very good with these kind of things. She poked and examined Harry's calf muscle, which seemed to loosen a little as she did so.

"Harry," she said with utmost seriousness, "it's bad."

Harry's eyes grew large. How bad could it be?

"It can't be that bad, I mean, it doesn't hurt or anything. Well, it hurts a little, but..." he stopped to catch his breath. "Can I play in the next match against Slytherin?"

Much to his surprise, Alicia smiled. 

"Harry, I'm just kidding. It's only a cramp. It'll work itself out in a few hours, but I would recommend going to the hospital wing anyway."

Harry sighed with relief at the fact that he wasn't seriously hurt, but felt extremely embarrassed that he had made such a big deal out of nothing. 

Harry looked back up at Alicia.

"Do people get cramps a lot?"

She smiled again. "All the time. Nothing to worry about at all." With that, she picked up her broomstick and flew into the air, the rest of the team following.

Harry looked down at his calf muscle again, wondering how he didn't realize it was just a cramped muscle. It was hurting a little, so he decided to hobble up to the hospital wing to get it straightened out.

He picked up his Firebolt and began limping up the hill to get to the castle. He looked over at Hagrid's cabin, where Hagrid looked extremely busy digging a ditch. Harry considered going to talk to Hagrid, but decided it would be best if he got the cramp fixed first.

"Harry! C'mere!"

It seemed as though Hagrid had spotted Harry. Harry turned and walked slowly towards Hagrid's cabin. He noticed that Hagrid was puffing his chest out with pride as he stood next to his ditch.

"Hey, Hagrid." Harry said as he approached him. "What's this?" he asked and signaled to the ditch.

"Oh, just a 'lil summat I been tryin' to grow fer a while. I wanted ter show ya."

Harry looked up at Hagrid. "What exactly is it?" 

"Jus' some 'lil flowers." Hagrid replied. "Should be bloomin' any minute."

Harry became slightly nervous at this. First of all, he knew that anything Hagrid had planted had little chance of being "little" and second, they were set to bloom at any minute.

"Uh, Hagrid, I'd love to stay and all, but I've really got to get to the hospital wing, I have a cramp in my leg..."

"Did ya say cramp?" Hagrid growled.

"Um...yeah, so maybe I'd better get going..."

"I think I might jus' have summat that'll help ya." Hagrid interrupted. "Hol' on jus a second, I'll go get it."

Hagrid walked into his cabin, and Harry was left outside alone. He looked at the ditch, and thought about how his leg was getting tighter as he thought of those flowers blooming. He couldn't decide whether he should just leave or not. Just as he was on the verge of walking back towards the castle, he saw Hagrid come out of his house carrying something that looked like a long talon. 

"Here ya go, Harry. Jus' jab it on yer leg..."

He was interrupted by a thunderous shaking that felt like an earthquake. Harry fell to the ground and shut his eyes; he had no clue what was going on. He covered his head with his hands until the shaking stopped. He was afraid to look until he heard Hagrid laughing. 

He rolled over and opened his eyes to find Hagrid, but all he could see was giant stems, leaves, and flowers. He was trapped in Hagrid's flower bed.

"Hagrid?" he called.

He heard the stomping of giant feet coming towards him, then looked up to see Hagrid standing above him with a huge smile on his face.

"Aren' they beautiful?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yeah, their great, now get me out of here," he said impatiently.

"Oh, right. Follow me."

Hagrid walked about twenty feet with Harry right behind him until they reached daylight again. Luckily for Harry, Hagrid seemed to had forgotten about the talon.

"I guess I'll be going. See ya later, Hagrid." Harry called and started hobbling up the hill again. 

"Bye, Harry. Tell Ron and Hermione ter come and look at my flowers."

Harry nodded at Hagrid and began walking. His leg didn't seem to be getting any better, but Alicia had said it might take a couple of hours. He decided that he was going try to get to the hospital wing again.

He walked into the Great Hall and made his way to the hospital wing. He really needed to drop his broom off first, so he walked to the Gryffindor common room. 

As he walked into the common room, he spotted nobody but younger kids. He figured that Ron and Hermione were in the Library, and weren't expecting him to be back until later. Harry walked up to his dormitory where he set his Firebolt down, then made his way down the stairs and back through the common room.

"Hiya, Harry!" came a small voice from behind him.

He turned around to see Dennis and Colin Creevey standing side by side, smiling. _Oh, shit_, Harry thought, _the last people I want to see right now._

"Hey," Harry said nonchalantly. He really didn't want them around right then; he wasn't in the best of moods at the moment.

"Where ya off too, Harry?" asked Colin.

"Uh...Professor McGonagall's office." Harry said. He wasn't about to tell the Creevey brothers that his leg was cramping. The thought of those two trying to fix his leg was enough to scare anybody.

"Why don't we go with you?" Colin said, eyes very large.

"No, that's okay, I can make it fine..."

"Oh, don't be silly, we'll go with you. We don't mind at all, do we Dennis?" Colin asked.

Dennis smiled. "Not at all."

Harry rolled his eyes where the two boys couldn't see him and sighed. 

"Fine. C'mon."

The three set off down the corridors together, Colin and Dennis mostly asking Harry questions about his life. Harry had completely forgotten that he had no reason to see Professor McGonagall until they reached her office door.

"Well, here we are," Harry said. Colin and Dennis just stood there.

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you two later." Harry called. Neither Creevey brother budged.

"Aren't you gonna go in?" Dennis asked.

Harry smiled sheepishly, and just as he was about to open the door, it opened on its own, Professor McGonagall standing in the threshold. 

"Potter!" she cried, obviously startled. "Come in, if you will." 

Harry didn't know why Professor McGonagall had wanted him, but it lured Colin and Dennis Creevey away, so it didn't really bother him. He wished she would make it quick, though. Harry really wanted to get to the hospital wing.

Professor McGonagall sat down at her desk and looked at Harry very seriously.

"Harry, I'm afraid that I have some startling news for you."

Harry suddenly felt very worried. Had something happened to Ron? Was Hermione okay?

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Harry, you're friend Draco Malfoy fell into the Great Lake and broke his arm and both legs. He was trying to feed the Giant Squid some Pepto Bismal."

Harry almost laughed. Was McGonagall kidding? How did she actually think that Harry and Malfoy were friends? Funnier than that was the fact that Malfoy had fallen into the lake and broken his arm and legs. Okay, maybe it was no laughing matter, but it almost made his cramp seem to go away.

"Are you going to be okay?" Professor McGonagall asked sympathetically.

Harry nodded, biting his tongue to keep from laughing. "I think that I'll survive."

Professor McGonagall stood up. "Would you like to go see him?"

Harry looked startled. "Um...no. I actually have to go to the...library."

Professor McGonagall nodded. "I see. Well, if you need me, I'll be here."

Harry nodded and began to walk to the door. He was almost in to corridor when he heard Professor McGonagall call his name again.

"Yes?" he said as he walked back into her office.

"Why are you limping?"

Harry looked down at his leg. "Oh, that. It's just a cramp. Got it playing quidditch earlier."

Professor McGonagall smiled. "Potter, you didn't really think that I thought you and Malfoy were friends, did you?"

Harry's mouth dropped. She was kidding about Malfoy?

"I just wanted to see if you had a reasonable excuse for missing quidditch practice, that's all. And no, Malfoy didn't fall into the lake."

Harry suddenly felt very stupid. "Oh. Well, I guess I've got to go to the library." With that, he walked out the door.

Harry, who was actually on his way to the hospital wing, walked down the corridors, wishing that the pain in his leg would stop. As he walked past the library, he heard yet another person call his name.

"Harry!" 

He knew immediately that it was Hermione. Harry could hear her footsteps as she walked quickly down the hall to catch up with him.

He turned and looked. 

"Hey, Hermione." he said quietly. He was glad he had run into Hermione. She made his leg feel a little better.

"Harry, I have to talk to you." she said quickly. Harry thought he saw her blush, too.

"Can it wait? I really need to get to the hospital wing. I've got a cramp in my leg from quidditch."

"Okay. But I have to talk to you later, in private. It's important," Hermione said.

Harry nodded. "You can come with me to see Madame Pomfrey. In fact, I wish you would." He blushed as he said this, but Hermione obviously didn't notice.

"I would, really, but I have to write an essay for Potions. Just make sure you find me later, okay?" 

Harry nodded and smiled. He watched Hermione walk down the hall. He was about to turn around and walk to the hospital wing, when he saw Hermione stop, shake her head, and begin walking quickly back towards him.

"Harry, wait!" Hermione called. She caught up with him and stopped. 

She looked him directly in the eyes for a moment, then leaned in and kissed him hard on the mouth. Harry quickly returned the kiss. They carried on like this for about five minutes until they heard Fred Weasley's voice.

"So, Harry, how's your leg?"

Hermione and Harry quickly jumped apart and Fred grinned.

"Better get up to the hospital wing. We had a good practice." Fred said with a wink and walked away.

Hermione looked at Harry. "He's right. You'd better get to the Hospital Wing for your leg."

Harry smiled. "No need to. I think it's better. Now, about that talk..."

  
  


A/N: I actually CAN write something un-perverted! Who knew? I hope you like my little "fluff" story. Expect more of the Ultimate Year in about three days, and if I get a lot of reviews on this little masterpiece, maybe I'll post it in two days! I don't know where the inspiration for the cramp came from, but I hope you like it anyway!

All of these characters belong to J.K. Rowling!


End file.
